Funds are requested to support travel of participants to the Metals in Biology Gordon Research Conference to be held January 22-27, 1995, at the Doubletree Hotel in Ventura, California. This multidisciplinary conference is generally considered to be the premier small meeting covering the fields of metallobiochemistsry and bioinorganic chemistry. Evolving from the FASEB-sponsored meeting on Biological Aspects of Metal-Binding held in 1960, the first Gordon Conference on the subject was convened in 1962 and has been held regularly ever since. The meeting have been a forum for the presentation and discussion of forefront research covering all aspects of the roles of metal ions in biology, biochemistry, and medicine. The popularity of this meeting let to such heavy over-subscription, with large numbers of qualified scientist denied acceptance, that the scheduling was changed from biennial to an annual calendar starting i January 1987. Still the meeting remains over-subscribed, despite the more frequent meetings. The topics to be emphasized at the meting include; (1) RNA-metal interactions; (2) DNA-metal interactions; (3) Metalloproteins that bind nucleic acids; (4) Heme proteins catalyzing oxidation or reduction; (5) Proteins with multinuclear metal centers catalyzing oxidation or reduction; (6) Proteins with mononuclear metal centers catalyzing oxidation or reduction; and (7) Channel proteins and model complexes. Ample time will be provided for discussion and every effort will be made to include young investigators in the program.